


With Love To Guide Her

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Battleworld: Siege - Fandom, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Secret Wars Battleworlds
Genre: Crying, Desert, Desperation, Devotion, Embrace, F/F, Flashbacks, Holding Hands, I'm no better than sempai, Love, Missing Persons, Necklaces, Promises, Romantic Angst, SHIELD, Sad, Secret Wars (2015), kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The hot sun shone down upon her, yet she did not stop </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Love To Guide Her

Leah had to keep moving.

She did not know for how long she had been walking. It could have been a few hours. It could have been days.

She swung at the air with her dagger, ready to strike if anything approached. Her skin was covered in blisters and burns, sweat trickled down her neck, and her mouth hung open, sucking in the hot dry air around her.

_I have to find her!_ Leah frantically thought. _I have to find Illyana!_

Leah refused to believe that Illyana was dead. Or worse. Illyana was the strongest person she knew. She could take out a horde of zombies on her own without a flinch. She could protect herself; that's why she went alone. Right? _Right?_

But even the strongest of people needed someone by their side.

_Why didn't I go with her?_

When Abigail had assigned the mission to her, Leah broke down in tears. No sarcastic remark, no anger, Leah had reached a point where her sadness was too great even for that.

Illyana was to leave in the morning. The two spent their last hours together. Since neither of them could sleep, they sat out by the gates and waited till sunrise. 

_"I'll think of you," Illyana squeezed Leah's hand as they stared out at the night sky. "I'll keep the memories we shared to help me along. To keep me strong."_

_Her voice wavered and tears filled her eyes. Leah let go for a second to unclasp the ruby necklace she wore._

_"Take my necklace," she placed it in Illyana's hand._

_"Leah! It's your favorite!" Illyana exclaimed._

_"I want you to have it. So you'll always have a part of me wherever you go."_

_Illyana tenderly held the necklace close to her heart. She then gave it to Leah to put it on her._

_Leah's hands were shaking as she clasped it at the back. Illyana then turned around._

_"It's beautiful on you," Leah felt her voice choke up._

_They embraced._

_"I'll come back to you. I promise," Illyana whispered._

_"I'll wait for you my love," Leah promised back._

_Their lips met. Leah held onto to her, not wanting to let go, tasting warmth and tears on her breath._

Leah stopped to catch her breath. She squinted into the distance, trying to figure out if the rocks she saw were different from the ones she passed earlier. She had no map to guide her. Few rangers ventured out to this part of the Deadlands. The last time a team was sent out, only three made it out alive. It was risky to send only one, but those back at the Shield had faith in Illyana.

She had her faith in Illyana too. Her love too. It was all that kept her together as she struggled to carry on.

The thirst building up in her throat, Leah held her hand out as she attempted to conjure water into the empty canteen she carried. Nothing materialized. Leah stared down in disappointment, remembering that the nearest uncontaminated water source was miles away from where she stood.

She could rest for a few more seconds. Just a few more then she'd…

A glimpse of yellow. A bright golden yellow that waved back and forth in the wind. A body clad in black. A smile so big that all the energy rushed back in Leah's veins as she dropped the canteen and screamed:

"Illyana! Illyana!"

She _ran_

And then her arms were around her and Leah cried tears of joy as she sobbed:

"I found you! I found you!"

She moved in closer, holding as tight as she could, not wanting to let go, never wanting to. And it didn't matter if they were trapped in this hellish wasteland, at least they were together.

Then her knees gave out.

Leah glanced up to see that she had been clutching air. Shaking, she let out a whimper. She knelt on the dusty sand, her head in her hands, as the hot sun dried her tears, and her throat clogged up as she tried to make a sound.

And there she lay until sunset when the temperature had cooled enough so that her body recovered. And Leah slowly got to her feet, collected her dagger and canteen, and trudged on.

It was the only thing she could do.


End file.
